Dimension of Endless Love
by DaphneRaynard
Summary: *FINISHED* Buffy and Spike accidentily go to a love dimension. First story in the Time Tramas siries
1. How we got there

            (This is my first fic! Tell me how awesome it is! If you like it, read stories from Trunks-Gal! –My partner in crime! THX!!)

"I can't believe Dawn invited Spike over tonight. This was supposed to be a family night."  Buffy grumbled. Xander and Anya had just gotten home from their honeymoon, and Buffy wanted to celebrate. With one exception, Spike had come. Buffy had even explained to him that Xander hated him and for him not to come. But Spike had been stupid enough to believe Dawn when she said that Buffy wanted him there. Not that she didn't, but this was Xander's night. Anya too, but mostly Xander because he was the only one in the permanent group that was ever going to marry someone in their living lives. 

            "It's okay Buffy. He's part of the group." This was Xander speaking. Now Buffy was definitely scared. 

             Buffy walked out of the room shaking her head. She was walking in a daze. She bumped into Spike and felt his cool body touch hers and, even for a moment, she needed him with all her heart. "What are you doing here? I told you not to come." 

            "But the Nibblet said I could." He whined in that sweet Spike way.

            "And I told you not to come. Can't you do anything right?"

            "Oh, I think I can. Like love you."

            "Stop that! You know that I want to stay here with my friends, not go to your crypt." 

            "What, I'm not good enough for you?"

            "Oh take me away my dearest god of my life." Buffy sarcastically threw at Spike.

            "Yes, my glorious love. I shall take you away. To a dimension of love and isolation." Spike answered, going with her banter.

            "We shall go, now! To the dimension of our endless love." 

Xander walked in and said to the two gazing lovingly at each other, "Your endless love? What the hell is going on in here?" As soon as he said that, a portal opened behind Buffy and Spike and they turned, in instinct, to the hole in Buffy's living room.

            "What is it? Is it a portal to like another dimension?" Xander's voice rang out of the shocked silence. 

            "Yes, it is. Buffy, one thing to say: OOPS!" Spike gave a very rare guilty look. With that, Buffy and Spike were pulled into the dimension of their endless love.

                                                            TBC

Please review!! I live off it!!


	2. Discovery

If you like it, read Trunks-Gal,  
  
Xander stared. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. Buffy and Spike had been pulled into a "dimension of their endless love. What the hell did that mean? And he had helped!!!!!!!!! "Anya!!! What's a dimension of someone's endless love?"  
  
"Oh, I've heard of those! It's supposed to help a couple chosen by destiny to find their way back to a prophesized love." Anya, once again used her age to her advantage. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just the slight fact that Buffy and Spike just went to one!"  
  
"But, that's only possible if they truly love each other."  
  
Meanwhile, Tara was biting her nails down to a sliver. Xander noticed.  
  
"Tara, what do you know about Buffy and Spike possibly dating?" Fear was pureeing his confidence into a fruit smoothie.  
  
"They kinda are going out. Oh, look at the time!! Let's get cracking on how to get them back!!"  
  
"You're lucky we have to help them, Tara!"  
  
Wait, we can't help them." Anya's voice rocked the world with that statement. "They have to rely on their love to get them out. Most likely they will have some kind of test to their love."  
  
"So, you're saying we have to just sit here and wait for them to come back all lovey-dovey?" Disbelief rattled Xander's brain.  
  
"You bet we do."  
  
  
  
In the room where they had landed, Spike was looking over the way too familiar pieces of some guy's property. Buffy was thinking about what Spike had said and waiting for him to respond to her ramblings.  
  
"Hello, Spike! Are you listening?" Spike's eyes had settled on a portrait of a young boy and his family.  
  
"I'm here, luv."  
  
"Good, because I need you to help me get out of here- what is so interesting about this room that keeps you from even listening to me?"  
  
"This is my room."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I think we just went back in time. To the night when I died."  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"You were at the party. You told me to work on my poetry.  
  
You have to go to the party and kill me."  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
Please review!!! 


	3. Explanation

{Don't worry, I'll explain in time!} THX for all who have reviewed so far if you read this and don't review, I will hunt you down and get your review in person.}  
  
Buffy couldn't believe what the man she secretly loved was telling her to do. Kill him? She couldn't.  
  
"What are you talking about? And please tell me something other than to kill you." Although she tried not to, her voice wavered with pain.  
  
"Luv, I'm sorry, but it's the only way I can think of as to get us out of here." Spike walked cautiously over to Buffy, so he wouldn't frighten her with his knowledge of this world. He slid his fingers gently down her back inviting her into his embrace. Buffy accepted and held him tightly. She wasn't going to lose him.  
  
"I can't do it, Spike. I just can't." A lone tear slithered its way down her cheek. "But I have to. What will I wear?"  
  
Spike laughed. Even when she had to kill him she thought of clothes. "We'll let you borrow some of my sister's. I'll have to help you get dressed."  
  
"You help me? I don't think so."  
  
"Unless you know how to put on eight layers of seven different types of clothes, then I'll let you do it by yourself."  
  
"Fine you can help." They made their way down the hall playfully bickering the whole way.  
  
  
  
Xander still wanted to know what was going on.  
  
"Can't we at least research this thing so I can know what is happening, even if I can't help?"  
  
"Of course we can. Not that we'll find anything. There hasn't been any written account of a dimension of endless love since I was a little girl." Anya looked at the amazed faces and explained how she knew so much about it. " My cousin went to one. I'll tell you every thing." 


	4. Dressing Room

{Hope you like it!!}  
  
"In a dimension of endless love, the two people, or in our case: vamp and slayer, they go to some time in the past to help bring forth the meeting of these two people. They are told how to do what they must do by the one person the time features or is circled around. The one person, who isn't the featured, must find the other person. I think that Buffy will have to do something that will make Spike come to Sunnydale." Anya finally finished her explanation of the dimension where Buffy and Spike were.  
  
"So why do we want Spike in Sunnydale? I mean can't we just let him stay away from here?" Xander, of course, was against Spike coming to Sunnydale.  
  
" Think of all the times he's helped us, all the times he's saved us. Then imagine what would happen if he wasn't in the picture. We would all die." Tara was still hoping Buffy wouldn't kill her for telling the others about Buffy's relationship with Spike. So she was defending them.  
  
"Oh, but do they have to go by themselves?" Xander still didn't like the idea.  
  
"If they went with us then the entire love part would disappear  
  
"And that's a bad thing?"  
  
"Destiny chose them to fall in love. This is a way for them to follow destiny."  
  
"Fine, but I still don't like it."  
  
  
  
Buffy couldn't breath in the outfit Spike was making her wear. Although it was a beautiful cerulean, off the shoulder dress, it was so small. The only thing she liked about it was Spike's hand moving down her body. Not that she would ever admit that to him or any one.  
  
"Um, Spike, shouldn't I be able to breath if actual people wear dresses like this?" Buffy's smile was filled with nothing but love for this man who as touching her ever so gently.  
  
"I'm sorry beautiful, but if I loosen it then the dress wouldn't fit. There. I'm done." Spike finally stopped messing with the dress. "You look gorgeous. A Princess at he best."  
  
Buffy looked in the mirror and gasped. She, indeed, looked like royalty. And Spike was happy, so she was happy. Her hair was done up in a bun with tendrils of curls escaping the prison of hair, with a small blue feather complimenting the dress and the eyes of Buffy. "Spike, I should let you dress me more often. You are a genius." She turned around to face her lover. "I love y- it so much." Buffy's heart pulsed a little harder at her slip-up. He couldn't know, not yet.  
  
Hurt flashed in Spike's eyes. "Th-thank-you. Come, the party has already started."  
  
"Whoa! I'm not ready for this! I can't kill you!!" Buffy resisted his urges to go. " I don't even know what to do yet."  
  
"I'll tell you on the way. I promise. I love you too much to let you do this without anything to go on." Spike renewed his pulling and Buffy came.  
  
Please review!! 


	5. The Party Starts

{Thx to all who have reviewed and to Trunks-Gal my inspiration to this story!}  
  
  
  
"So tell me again what I have to do? And slow down!" Buffy pleaded with Spike.  
  
"Luv, all you have to do is get me to start working on my poetry. Then, I think that's all you have to do." What Spike said was simple enough, save for the actually doing it part. "Then you leave and we watch me die in the shadows."  
  
"Absolutely not!! I won't watch you die. Not in my lifetime. I'll tell you to work on your poetry, and that's it. You can see yourself die, for all I care." They were walking to the party and the closer they got the more resolute Buffy became to save her baby boy. They walked in silence from then on, the laughter and music streaming from the building they were nearing. Spike slowed to a stop and Buffy followed in step, fear shining in her eyes, the only spot of true light in the dank alley they hid themselves in.  
  
"Now, Luv, please be careful in there. Those people are animals."  
  
"I thought they were your friends," Buffy playfully threw at him.  
  
"They're more my friends than demons, although I can't really vouch that they aren't that either." Buffy silently laughed and took his face in her palm.  
  
"If you worry for one moment about me, then I will keep you in a little clay jar at home with the words: 'Ex-boyfriend' on it."  
  
"I'm your boyfriend?" Spike whispered, a smug smile playing around on his face.  
  
"On occasion. Now I have to go be a good boy. If you see Drusilla do me a favor throw a rock at her, possibly a boulder. Spike laughed and gave Buffy a peck on the lips a sign of his devotion. Buffy gave one identical to it back to Spike. With that Buffy walked out of the ally and into the muddy street, where the party goers walked.  
  
  
  
Buffy shyly entered the room full of people and scanned the room for William. She was getting many complimenting looks from the male section of the party. Timidly, she stepped over to the middle of the room to see better around her. She was stopped by a boastful young man, who was wavering between drunk and sober.  
  
"I say miss I know everyone here but you and I must know everyone here for I am the host. So, tell me what is your name?"  
  
"My name?"  
  
"Yes can't you hear?"  
  
"Umm, my name is Liana." Buffy hoped he didn't hear the wavering in her voice.  
  
"Liana? That's a strange name for a beautiful woman like yourself. Maybe you should change it?"  
  
"Henry! Be kind! You're scaring the child!" A new person appeared on the scene to save Buffy from the torment this man was imposing on her. "Please forgive him, he's becoming drunk. I'm Elizabeth, and I over heard that your name is Liana. Pleased to meet you."  
  
"Thank-you. Would you please tell me where I might find a William? I have business with him."  
  
"Oh yes, he's right over there." Elizabeth waved her hand in the direction opposite of Buffy.  
  
"Thank-you" Buffy turned and saw the man she was to kill.  
  
TBC 


	6. Convincing Him To Die

{THX for the ideas and suggestions, except for one-this will NEVER be a NC- 17 story! Gosh, I'm only 13!}  
  
  
  
Buffy stared in horror at William, who was absentmindedly looking at a woman whom Buffy was sure was Cecily. His lips moved slowly, as if he was screaming his love in his brilliant mind. Cecily didn't notice him at first, but as she turned from one of the other guests, she saw and gave him a confused look. William immediately looked away, embarrassed that he had been seen. Buffy chose that moment to collect her thoughts and walked to him. When she reached him, William stood up in a gentlemanly manner.  
  
"Hello Miss. May I be of service to you?" William's accent only vaguely resembled Spike's sharp boast of past life.  
  
"Yes, I was wondering, I had heard that you are a poet. I wish to see some of your work, if you please?" Buffy put on a fake accent that she hoped would fool him into thinking she was a native to this land and time so foreign to her.  
  
"Well, I. Well you see…. I'm not very good and I have none to show you. I did not bring any of my work with me. Why do you ask, Miss?" William gave Buffy a confused look.  
  
"Umm, my father is a publisher and is looking for new talent. I help him any way I can. If you don't have any with you, could you possibly write some now?" Buffy saw where this was going. If she could get him to work on his poetry, then her work was done faster than she thought it would take.  
  
"Very well. I happen to have some paper and a pen." With that William pulled out of his coat pocket a feather pen and a sheet of parchment. "Drat all." William muttered. "Miss would you be so kind as to get me some ink?"  
  
"Yes of course. I'll be right back." Buffy stood up and walked over to Elizabeth and gently tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Yes? Ahh!! Liana! How do you like the party?" Elizabeth seemed happy for some youthful company.  
  
"I love it so far," Buffy lied. "Would you happen to have some ink?" Buffy felt bad for not spending more time with Elizabeth.  
  
"Yes, of course! Right over there on that table. Why do you need it?"  
  
"William is going to write some poetry for me. My father is a publisher and is looking for new talent." Buffy hoped that was a good thing to say. It was fine when she was telling William, for he would soon be Spike, but to other people? That seemed risky.  
  
"Well, you be sure to tell him that we wish to hear his poetry, also. Have fun!" Elizabeth turned her attention to the other guests and Buffy walked back o the on looking William.  
  
"Here we go! Why don't you keep writing, while I mingle. Is that all right?" Buffy hoped it was. Instead of mingling, was going to leave the party.  
  
"Yes of course. Have fun." William was already to far into his work to properly listen. With him doing that. Buffy walked out of the party and into the ally where Spike was waiting for her report. 


	7. New News

{THX YOU EVERYONE!!!!!!! LUV YA!!}  
  
  
  
Buffy walked quickly out to the ally where Spike was waiting her return. When She found him, him was absentmindedly alternating between smoking and drinking something Buffy desperately didn't want to know what it was.  
  
"Luv, did every thing go alright? 'Cause you're back earlier than I expected. You did do every thing I told you to, right?" Spike's face held an uncanny look that oddly resembled worry.  
  
"A) Yes U did do every thing you told me to. B) Is that worry I see on your face? Because that would scare me more than killing you." Buffy giggled at the thought of there being actual worry on Spike's face at the non-apocalypse time of the year.  
  
"Well, using your unique way of talking, A) NO!!!!!!!!!! THERE IS NO WORRY ON MY FACE!!!!! B) Killing me scares you?" Spike looked at Buffy so deeply, she felt as though he was reading her hidden love for him.  
  
"Well you know….. It's just………. Okay, I sort of have feeing for you, but not love. I just care for you, like a friend." Spike gazed at her until she was forced to lock eyes with him. When she did, he saw the reassurances in her eyes, and with those, he slid his hand around her waist and pulled her slim figure closer. "Spike stop. You know we have work to do."  
  
"You're right. We shouldn't. But I don't care. I love you. I need you. I can't just keep waiting for you to be nice and ready." Spike ran his finger down her back. She gasped in love and pleasure, but stopped herself before she could give life to the fantasy in her head.  
  
"Spike I'm so sorry. You know I want to, but our lives could depend on this, I know yours does." Buffy stepped slowly away from him, as not to make him think she didn't care.  
  
"Alright, but remember this; I won't always be waiting for you." Spike let go of her and was about to kiss her when he sharply turned his head towards the party.  
  
"What is it?" Buffy didn't admit it, but was looking forward to the kiss.  
  
"I thought I heard Dru." Spike didn't say what Buffy heard.  
  
"Oh, no. I'm not going to go talk to Dru." Buffy held her ground.  
  
"Luv, she's here too early. I need you to go hold her up. From what I remember, she didn't think of a mate until someone gave her the idea." Spike, looked pointedly at Buffy. She got the message.  
  
"Fine I'll go tell her to kill you. God, I hate my life."  
  
"Maybe, but I love you." Buffy looked back at him and smiled. 'God he's so hot.'  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm sorry for such short chapters and so far apart, but I can only get the library once a week. I hope that doesn't discourage you out of reading my stories! 


	8. What She Did Wrong

{THX For the reviews! Once again, NO NC-17!! I'm only 13!}  
  
Buffy stepped carefully out of the ally and glanced around for Dru and the gang. She stopped them about half a mile down the road, all laughing and joking with each other. Buffy hurried over to them and stood before them, wishing she had thought of something to say first.  
  
"Umm. Umm."  
  
"What do you want girl? We don't have time for you!" Angelus tried to push her away, but all he did was piss Buffy off.  
  
"Excuse me! I'm the slayer! I think you have time for me!" Angelus took back the step he had taken to push her. "That's better. Now if you don't want me to dust you, then I suggest you listen."  
  
"Ooh. Pretty little slayer. Can I eat her?" Dru said like the insane little bitch she was.  
  
"Okay, what is with you? I say listen, you hear try to kill me. Now, Dru, I have a message for you."  
  
"You're like a little bird."  
  
"Yah, a little bird with a sharp stick." Buffy pulled out the stake from the purse Spike had made her bring. Dru whimpered. "Anyway, Dru I need you to sire someone."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"A man named William. He will be coming this way soon. He is very depressed and will be ripping up some papers. Can you do that for me? Also, Angelus, I need you to hate him with a fiery vengeance. Then again, you'll probably do that anyway. Oh, and if you don't do this, I will kill you as painfully as possible." Buffy saw that Dru was happy about this agreement. And why wouldn't she be? She gets her own Spike. Buffy thought inappropriately. Oh, God, did I just think that? Bad Buffy!  
  
"Fine, we'll do this for you. Does he have to stay with us?" Darla finally spoke up.  
  
"Yes he does. That's it I'll be going. Remember I'll be watching." With that, Buffy walked back to Spike.  
  
"Hello, Luv. What did you say to them?" Spike spent no time at all with the usual comments.  
  
"All I said was that there was a man coming down the road soon, and that if Dru didn't sire him, I would kill them all as painfully as possible. And, for Angelus to hate you with a fiery vengeance. Is that cool?"  
  
"Ice-like. Come on we have to go watch them."  
  
"You bet we do!"  
  
"What now you don't care if you see me die? I'm hurt-" Spike couldn't finish his sentence. At that very moment, Dru, Darla, and Angelus stepped into the ally.  
  
  
  
{Sorry it's short! I'll have more on Thursday evening!} 


	9. Mistakes

{I luv you all! THX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!}  
  
  
  
"Oh, good job. Thank – you for the reminder of my death. I really didn't want to meet them in person." Spike almost slyly threw a rebuttal at Buffy.  
  
"Shut the hell up! I don't need you to help them insult my keenness."  
  
"What keenness? You have none-"  
  
"Excuse me. I hate to break up this little hate-fest, but we really have a schedule-" Angelus tried to interrupt them, but like always he was no match for the dueling love gods.  
  
"You know if you hadn't started that stupid spell, we wouldn't even be here-"  
  
"So now you're blaming me for you coming to the party. Oh, yeah that'll get you points with me. Why don't you just go with them now? You'll be much happier."  
  
"Because I can't. If you don't get her to sire me 120 years in my past then I go poof. How would you like that? Because, you know it would be 100 times better than you always saying no-" Spike never got the chance to finish his ramble. At that very moment, Darla snuck up behind them and killed Buffy. Spike roared, deep in his chest, and attacked her. Dru staked him and the gang happily strode down the street, until Dru saw a young man named William.  
  
  
  
  
  
{No it's not over. Just to make it easier to understand, I want you to know, Buffy and Spike went back to the night they went to the Dimension of Endless Love. K?} 


	10. The Dream

{I am going to fast forward to when Buffy and Spike get to William's house. No use reading something again. If you want to know how they got the idea to change what they originally did, the Powers That Be needed them to NOT die! Bye for now! P.S. Read Trunks-Gal or I will kill you. Tell me what you think of my best friend's stories! Also I'm having a really bad writer's block, but I won't keep you waiting. P.S.S. * * means Buffy's having a dream. -, - Means Spike's having a dream. Bye Now!}  
  
"Hello, Spike! Are you listening?"  
  
"I'm here Luv."  
  
"Good because I need you here. Will you pay attention? Whoa." Buffy sat down, finally feeling the aftershock of traveling back in time.  
  
"Are you alright? Here lay down and get some rest." Spike helped Buffy over to the bed in the corner. "Damn. I think I better lie down with you. Is that all right?"  
  
"As long as you don't try anything." Buffy and Spike were soon asleep.  
  
  
  
* Buffy was walking around some house. There were other people there, perhaps a party of some kind. Spike walked over to her, but it wasn't Spike. It was William. He asked her quietly, "Miss would you be so kind as to get me some ink?"  
  
"What?" Before she could properly answer, William glided off to some unknown part of the dimension of dreams. Buffy found herself quickly walking to a group of people outside. Before she could get to them, she was pulled into an ally. *  
  
While Buffy was having her adventure in dreamland, Spike was having one of his own.  
  
  
  
- Spike was waiting. He didn't know what for, but he knew he had to wait. Not long after that fact was secured, an indistinct figure passed the ally he was in. He grabbed her and pulled her in. Spike began rambling something he knew nothing about. The figure nodded, and left. –  
  
  
  
* Buffy saw a man of no familiarity. He told her to tell them to kill William that was all she understood. Vaguely, she walked out of the ally and ran into Drusillia. Dru stopped her and asked, "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm the Slayer." That was the only answer Buffy could think of. Dru gasped, and ran off. Buffy made her way back to the strange man, but before they could say a word, Dru attacked, killing them both. Before she died, Buffy heard Dru say, "You shouldn't have told me you're the Slayer." *  
  
  
  
- Spike began waiting again. This time he knew he had toy wait for the person to return. When they did, a monster accompanied them. But they didn't know it. Before he could warn them, the monster attacked, killing them both. –  
  
Spike and Buffy woke at the same time. They looked at each other, and then said at the same time.  
  
"DAMN!!!!" 


	11. New Plans

{Hello! I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry it's taken me so long to write the next chapter. I'm still at a writer's block, so this is the best I can do. The reason for my block is because I got the best idea for a story! Tell me if an Egyptian story has been done! Love ya lots!}  
  
  
  
"Okay we need to figure out what those dreams meant. I mean, all I know is that I was at a party with you. But, it wasn't you. It was William. He asked me to-"  
  
"Get some ink." Spike dully finished for her. "I was at the party with you. Over a century ago. Your name was Liana, and you said you're father was a publisher."  
  
"Alright, now you're freaking me out. Anyways, the only other thing I know is that Dru was there and I wasn't supposed to tell her I was the slayer. Maybe, that is something that happened before."  
  
"How? We would remember if had happened before." Spike looked at Buffy the wrong way, and he knew that. Buffy gazed back at him with eyes like holy water.  
  
"Please get off my back and stop criticizing me! I'm doing the best I can here! Do you have any idea as what to do?"  
  
"Actually, I do. Don't blow up at me; I'm not trying to downsize you. I love you, and I would never do anything to hurt you in any way, shape, or form. I just have a slight idea for us to build off."  
  
Spike was taken by surprise, as Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck, and whispered in his ear, "Thank-you. That's just what I needed to hear. Now tell me; what is your idea?"  
  
"Well, you were at the party, pretending to be a girl named Liana. She was a publisher's daughter and was looking for new poetry."  
  
"Hence talking you into working on your poetry. Speaking of which, would you ever write some for me? I love poetry."  
  
"Of course I will. Now back to what I was saying. You need to get some clothes; you can borrow some of my sister's dresses. I'll help you get dressed. Those things are hell to put on."  
  
"Thanks! I love y- it. I love the plan. Come on, let's get started!" Spike seemed a little down put by the remark about loving the plan, but he shrugged it off. There were more important things to think about than his impossible relationship with Buffy.  
  
  
  
  
  
{Notice a pattern here? I hope so. Any way, I'll let you go read better stories than my miniscule priorities. By the way, could you tell me what you think is a cooler name for a story? True Royal, True Love, What is Love?, or True Life and Love? Bye!} 


	12. Dressing Room 2

{Come on! No one is reading my stories! Is it because it's been so long? Well, that's because I was with my grandma! Please review!}  
  
"Hello, is it just me, or am I having the world's greatest déjà vu experience? And ow that's tight." Buffy gasped at how tight Spike was putting the dress on her.  
  
"Sorry luv, that's just how they wear them. Also, you're not the only one having déjà vu. Done." Spike stepped back to admire his work. "Now let's go. We don't want to be late.  
  
  
  
When they approached the party, they found that it had already begun. "Okay, Spike, where will you be for when I get out?"  
  
"Right over in that ally. Be wary, and don't talk to anyone you don't have to. I don't want them to get suspicious. Have fun!" Spike gave Buffy a peck on the lips and waited for a response.  
  
"You give me all these cautions, then you tell me to have fun? Very strange. Don't get too bored. Oh by the way, do you like Invader Zim?"  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Me an' the squirrel are friends."  
  
"Have you gone insane?"  
  
"Yes." Spike chuckled and pushed Buffy inside without another word.  
  
A/N That was for Danica and Mahala. Looks like I'll have to end the chapter there. I still have to write another story. Bye for now! 


	13. Back Home

{I am sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't written anything in so long! It's just my disk isn't working and so I lost part of this chapter and then I had to get a new one. So please accept my apologies and read this! I love you guys for what you've done for me. You've boosted my self-esteem in my stories and I now know that I can pursue my dreams of becoming a journalist. THANK-YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, by the way, those who are like me and are wondering why Xand has probs with demons her you go!}  
  
Buffy walked into the party with strange familiarization. She shut her eyes and saw the dream. William was to the left. She was sure of it. Buffy walked over to her left and saw nothing. The male population was drunk and wanting her. They called out to her with shocking rudeness for this era of time. One man asked her what she was doing here.  
  
"Excuse me? What do you mean?" Buffy was thoroughly confused.  
  
"Well, shouldn't you be home caring for your fifteen children?" The man laughed uproariously, but was stopped by Buffy's fist. The crowd stared.  
  
"Oops. Umm… I'm not married?" The crowd accepted that and Buffy soon spied William in the corner to Buffy's right. She approached him and grabbed a bottle of ink off the table and asked, "Are you a poet?"  
  
"Oh, hello misses. Why do you ask?" William seemed afraid for a moment.  
  
"Because, umm…My Father's a publisher."  
  
"I'm not very good. And I have no work to show you."  
  
"Could you write something now?"  
  
"Yes I could. Do you have any ink?"  
  
"Here you go." Buffy handed him the ink and walked out of the building, people clearing the way for her.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, in the real world, Xander and Anya were discussing how Buffy and Spike would come back, or rather the newfound status change in their relationship.  
  
"Do you think they'll be married? I mean them dating would be bad enough, without the fact that they've been sleeping together. Add in marriage, and I'm scared." Xander was ignorant of the glare Anya was sending him.  
  
"Xander, what you say if I suddenly became demon again? Would you react the same way as you did to Buffy/Spike romance? Or would you try to say I'm still good? And, what if Buffy said that it's wrong for you to still love me? What do you have against demon/human relationships?"  
  
"It's just… I don't know of this qualifies for a legal answer, but here goes. Ever since I first found out about vampires, I've been told that they are bad. And because of me giving some of them a chance to redeem themselves, people get hurt. I mean, Buffy loved Angel, but what did that do for her when they tried to love even more? It got her a one-way ticket to pain. I don't really care if I get hurt, because it's happened so many times with women, but with Buffy, she's not used to being hurt all that much. I mean aside from physical pain. I don't want her to get hurt again. So maybe I can't protect her from the forces of darkness, but I can try to protect her from the forces of men."  
  
"But what about me? Do you want to protect me from the forces of men?"  
  
"Yes! I want to protect all my women. You, I love you. I protect you by not hurting you myself. Willow and Tara, I protect them by encouraging their gayness. I want you all to be safe. I-" Xander was about to continue, but Anya's mouth closed over his, capturing his in the most loved filled kiss since the wedding.  
  
"Thank-you Xander. That was the most wonderful thing you've ever said. I think you are more of a Dad to Buffy than Giles and her real dad combined. You should tell Spike how you feel. Kind of have a Father-to- daughter's-new-boyfriend talk. Okay?"  
  
"Of course. I love you." Xander and Anya finished the night off with a bruising round of kissing.  
  
{Was that cool? Did you like my Xander speech? TELL ME!!!!!!} 


	14. Author's Note

{This is just am explanation. I am currently working on a really long story and am hoping to finish it before I leave for New Hampshire on June 15th. So I probably won't be updating any of my stories before them. I will try as hard as possible to get up the next chapter of Dimension. I'm putting this on all my stories. So if you are a fan of all my stories, just look for the story called Season Seven. I'm writing my entirely own version of season 7. So I apologize for that and thank all of you for your support. ~Brittany} 


	15. The Right Way

{This is my desperate apology for how long I've waited to continue this story. I will try to wrap things up with it without damaging the plot. I'm at a loss for what to write. The real point of this story is Xander and Spike's relationship. Also Buffy's facing of saving many is better than saving one. I know I'm an idiot for putting all this in and then telling you that this part of the story is useless. But the real reason I've not continued it, is that I created a TERRIBLE PROBLEM! I made it so Buffy and Spike had to die for Spike to become a vampire. So I will try to explain and finish this as soon as possible. THX for all you patience and here is the story. –Brittany}  
  
  
  
Spike had been waiting for all of ten minutes when Buffy stepped into the ally. Spike gave her a quick look over and held out his hand to her. Buffy accepted and sat on the crate that Spike had been resting on with him. A long moment passed before they spoke.  
  
"Spike, killing you was the hardest thing ever. I don't ever want to do that again. Please don't make me." Buffy felt the arms around her tighten with love.  
  
"I won't ever again make you do something you don't want to. All I want from you is what I have right now." Buffy sighed with pleasure, but pulled out of him gentle embrace. Seeing the hurt look on his face, she hurried to explain her actions.  
  
"We still have work to do." Spike quickly slid into work mode. "From my dream, I know that I have to find someone, but I can't tell them I'm the Slayer or we'll die. Do you know who that is?"  
  
"I think so. I think we need to find Dru and the other two."  
  
"How would you know that?"  
  
"In my dream, you led monsters to us. Now, what you have to do is convince Dru to kill me. And quickly before I leave the party. Go now!" Spike kissed Buffy and she moved toward the entrance of the ally.  
  
"Spike! I can't do this alone. Come with me!"  
  
"But Luv. What if they don't believe me?"  
  
"What if I'm too scared to talk to them? Too scared to tell her to kill you?"  
  
"Fine I'll go with you."  
  
"You'll have to leave your coat here."  
  
"Then I'm not going."  
  
"I almost think you love that jacket more than you love me."  
  
"I do not, I just like it more. You I love more."  
  
"Oh aren't you a sweetie. Come on. We don't want to be late for your death." Buffy and Spike strolled out of the ally so casually that you would think they were walking through the park, not going to kill a loved one.  
  
  
  
Drusillia was having a wonderful time in London. All the fresh little people to kill and she were beginning to think the fates were going to give her a mate. A young couple walked over to her and she pointed them out to her Angel and his mate.  
  
"Look at the lovers. The man is quite handsome. Could I sire him? I'd have so much fun." Dru pouted when she saw the look of disgust on Angelus' face.  
  
"Darling, look at the way he walks with his lady love. All he wants is her. He would- is it just me or are they headed right for us?"  
  
"No. It's not you Angelus love. They are coming over here. Perhaps we should duck into an ally so people won't see us kill them." Darla set touched his arm as to show him she noticed.  
  
"Let's see what they want." The threesome stood there waiting for Spike and Buffy to enter their range of politeness and, what they considered to be, chivalry.  
  
"We have a deal to make with you guys." Buffy started the ball rolling, forgetting her fake accent. "You," she said, pointing a finger in Drusillia's direction, "need to sire someone for us. He is a very sweet man who will be coming from that way, from a party. He will enter a, ally and that's when you come in. Could you do that for us?"  
  
"Depends, what do you have for us?" Angelus took over the role of spokesperson on his side if the agreement.  
  
"Fresh blood."  
  
"Well, we need more than that. We want the Slayer."  
  
"I hate my life. And why am I talking to you? This has nothing to do with you."  
  
"You are speaking to me because I am the man of the group."  
  
"'The man'? I've seen better men in the dungeons. You are nothing but a little ex-person who hags out with these women to boost your ego and to get them to do stuff for you. You don't even really love her! You just say you do so you can-"  
  
"Stop all of you! We really don't have time for this. William will be coming any minute. If you don't do this, you'll all die." Spike threw in the pitch that set everyone into a stupor.  
  
"How?" Darla stepped into Buffy's uncomforting zone. "We don't need someone new to help us."  
  
"Yes you do. God, and once again, this isn't about you. What the fuck is that?" Buffy stopped her rampage to see that all other people had stopped moving through the night. Even Angelus and the girls were still. A bright mist swirled around them and a person stepped through. Buffy drew in her breath and realized who was standing in front of her. "Kendra? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here to fulfill you part of the bargain. I am the Slayer they want to kill."  
  
"Okay… I thought you were dead."  
  
"The dead don't ever stay that way. You two should know. You've both died at least once. I will show myself to them and they will kill me."  
  
"No. I can't have them kill you again. Think about the pain."  
  
"I will have no pain. Courtesy of the Powers That Be."  
  
"Fine. But I don't like it. Let's get to it." Kendra snapped her fingers and all others began their daily movements.  
  
"Who is that?" Darla sneered at the woman whom had suddenly appeared.  
  
"That is your Slayer. Sorry Kendra."  
  
"Buffy, I've told you before, never let you emotions get in the way of your duties." Kendra stepped forward and Angelus pounced on her. He pulled her into the nearest ally. Buffy flinched when she heard the sharp crack of her neck. He walked out of the ally, a devilish grin plastered on his face.  
  
"When then, where is this William for Dru to sire?"  
  
{Did you like? I will try to add one or two more to finish it before I leave on my trip. THX for reading and please read my Seventh Season story. It only has a couple reviews. And I worked very hard on that story. THX! BYE! –Brittany} 


	16. The Never Changing Home

{This is a sweet moment betwixt Buffy and Spike before they leave for the regular world. I hope I'll be able to finish this by Saturday. THX for all the reviews. I hope you all have a wonderful summer and thank you for this story's success. ~Brittany}  
  
  
  
Buffy and Spike were going home. It seemed like they just got there, but they knew they had been there for many hours. While waiting for the Powers That Be to send them home, Buffy realized that all this was to get her to fall in love with Spike. She sat awkwardly by Spike in his home, a look of need drifting over her face every time she glanced at Spike.  
  
"Love, why do you keep looking at me? Is there something you want to say?" He touched her hand in interlocked their fingers.  
  
"Yes." Buffy took a deep breath before starting again. "I love you." With those simple words, felt herself being swept into Spike's arms, lips moaning with love for the other. After a few minutes, Spike set her down and held her closely on the bed in William's room. "I always have. I was afraid. Do you forgive me for not telling you?"  
  
"Of course. Please, don't ever think I won't forgive you for anything. I love you." Spike leaned in for a passionate kiss. Right in the middle of the kiss, a portal opened behind them. They turned toward it and jumped in.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Xander and Anya were having the best night they ever had. While they lay there, Xander heard a laughing sound.  
  
"Anya hunny, do you hear that?"  
  
"Yeah, kind of like giggling, right? Maybe Buffy and Spike are back." They rose from their bed, dressed, and flew down the stairs to find Buffy and Spike laughing about some guy's poetry.  
  
"Hey. Look who's back. It's the Blond Brigade. How are the two of you?"  
  
"Fine as ice cream. Speaking of which, I'm starved. What do we have?" Buffy rose from the sofa and headed into the kitchen, leaving Spike alone. Anya gave Xander a look of importance before leaving the two men in the room.  
  
"Hey, Spike, could I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure Harris. What about?"  
  
"About you and Buffy. I think I have to explain why I used to hate you loving Buffy so much."  
  
"You don't hate that anymore?"  
  
"No. I never really did. Truthfully, I always used it to protect my women friends. Do you understand what I'm saying?"  
  
"Defiantly. It actually used to be what all fathers had to do. They criticized all men that wanted their daughters. That's why men would have to ask the fathers for the woman's hand in marriage."  
  
"Really I didn't know that. Now I was wondering, what happened between you and Buffy their? I mean Anya told us that it was to get destined lovers to fall in love. What sort of test did you have?"  
  
"The test wasn't for me. It was for Buffy. She had to kill me."  
  
"Huh?'  
  
"We went back in time to get Dru to sire me. It was pretty funny. But the best part was when she said she loved me. I would give anything to relive that again. I don't think I could be happier."  
  
"That's great. I think. I hope you two will live happily ever after."  
  
"Thanks Whelp."  
  
"After all this, and you still call him that? God, I thought that would change." Buffy smiled at the look on their faces. 'Guess not' she coyly. 'But I could have some fun with this.' Buffy grinned sinisterly at the thought.  
  
{It's over. Go home now. Don't ever come back. Leave a review.} 


End file.
